Thankful
by Ganon XD
Summary: Just how much does Peach really adore her dearest friend? Sheik x Peach goodness x3 super fluffy and rated T for no real reason xD


**Ganon: **No. Not dead yet. Amazingly. XD cuz here I am! … no over here – yea, no … left … little bit to the- yea! There you go, and here I am. :D

Right, well this is a sad attempt at fluffy. Super fluffy. This is pretty mega-super fluffy worthy, I just hope it turned out better than I think it did. '''

Anywhozer, it's a Thanksgiving Present for my baby XD Normally Thanksgiving doesn't require presents … but you know what? We're mixing it up just a little bit. But I better not get anything in return!

… well except _maybe_ a Gaignun and Jr story. Just saying. XDD sorry Albedists! I really am, but I just had to say it XDD

Oh, and this is in Peach's perspective and a few people are a little out of character, especially Link XD I made him goofy because that's just how I roll. Just thought I'd warn you. xD

OK. Story's starting now, I promise! Hope you like it :3

* * *

"I wonder what turkey stuffed with pumpkin pie would taste like?" Marth wondered out loud putting his finger to his chin thoughtfully.

Ike pondered along with him. "Probably like turkey stuffed with pumpkin pie." Marth shoved him into a wall.

"Idiots." Lucario muttered under his breath.

Pit just stood in the back as the three of them went on their 'search-and-destroy mission' to find Link so they can go on more important and time-consuming missions.

He looked up to the pink princess beside him. "So are you ready for the big feast too, Peach?"

The blond princess held her white-gloved hands together as she stared off to the side. She hadn't been paying full attention as she was lost in her own pink colored world, but she quickly remembered who she was standing next to and sweetly replied. "Oh yes, everyone's worked so hard for this. I bet the sweet yams taste the best." She said enthusiastically, already hungry.

Pit nodded just as enthusiastically. "Yea, but I can't wait to try your cookies, they're my favorite part."

Peach had taken the liberty of making a humongous batch of cookies, colored and decorated in a festive style. She even used some icing to make adorable looking turkeys on a few of them. She always went all out around the holidays, but how on earth she managed to make so many cookies on her own is a mystery.

She smiled. "Thank you, I hope everyone likes them, too." Pit smiled in return and looked back to try and figure out how Ike had ended up in the mouth of one of the Mansion's huge statues while Marth was rolling on the floor laughing.

It's Thanksgiving day and it was already 5:00, just an hour away from the Mansion's huge feast. Surprisingly, Peach had long sense prepared for this and was anxious to compliment the varying delicacies that the chefs and even a few of the champions had prepared.

She decided to try and help Ike and Marth find Link in their epic quest, but was soon too distracted to be of much help. No one minded though; by this point, Pit was probably the only one that was actually still looking for the elf, anyway.

_I wonder if anyone dressed up tonight? _She thought happily._ Maybe I finally convinced Samus to wear that dress I picked out for her?_ She longed to play dress up with the beautiful and potentially deadly warrior. Despite all the times Samus glared at her with eyes that clearly said, "Never. In. My. Life." when she showed her various dresses, Peach still tried. And as much as Samus didn't want to admit it, no one could stay mad at Peach. She was simply too sweet for her own good.

_Maybe Link finally found a cape? Oh, I bet a dark green would go very well with his tunic. Oh and maybe Fox and Falco could have matching jackets ... _She continued to mentally go through hundreds of different fashion scenarios for each champion, getting happier and happier with each result she came up with.

She lingered on the last name she thought of, though. _I wish Zelda was here with me … she could help me pick out things for Pit to wear, the little angel. _She looked down at her dress thoughtfully. _And Zelda would be gorgeous in anything she wore. She's so pretty! _She didn't think it out of jealousy at all; she had always thought that Zelda was beautiful and admired her grace. Grace that Peach greatly lacked, but still.

_And Sheik … _She couldn't even imagine Sheik looking any more handsome than he already was. Besides Link, Peach was the only other person that knew about Zelda's transformation into Sheik. She didn't know why Zelda would transform into Sheik when they weren't in battle, but she didn't mind. Either way, she was still Peach's best friend, after all.

_Sheik's blue suit fits him so well, and the color looks wonderful on him… even his weapons are accented so perfectly. Very muscled too... _She blushed, but didn't realize it as she giggled. _Oh but he would never let me dress him up though. He and Zelda are so very different, and his clothes are designed to help him in battle, after all._

Her thoughts lingered on him longer than she expected. Then another thought crossed her mind. _I wonder where Sheik is, anyway? I haven't seen him all day … _

She felt a slight twinge of worry, but tried to ignore it. _Oh, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. Zelda's probably in her room getting ready. _The reassurance seemed to work … for now.

Suddenly, she was very anxious to find Link.

"This is taking forever." Ike complained, sighing as the five of them walked around the labyrinth of a hallway.

Marth was suddenly holding a megaphone and took a deep breath. "HEY! Link!! Where are you?! We're hungry, so get out here!!" Everyone held their hands to their ears.

"You screamed right in my ear, you idiot!" Ike complained. Lucario just sweat dropped, mumbling something again.

"No I didn't!" Marth said into the megaphone again, nearly sending Ike flying backwards.

"You don't have to shout, I'm right here!" Link said, holding his hand to his aching head.

"There you are!" Marth exclaimed, thankfully dropping the mega phone as he tackled the Hylian and gave him a mega-noggie. Ike was right by his side, tormenting along with him.

Peach smiled, but couldn't help being a little impatient as the small worry kept growing. When Link finally got out of their grasps and threw Lucario at the two of them as a distraction, Peach glided over to his side. "Hi Link!" She said happily.

Link was hiding behind a corner and was surprised by the sudden princess beside him. "Huh what? Oh, hi Peach." He smiled, keeping an eye on the growing battle off to the side. "Was that a frying pan …?" He mumbled to himself.

Peach held her hands behind her as she leaned back and forth on her heels. "Um … I was wondering, have you seen Zelda anywhere?" She asked, attempting to sound nonchalant.

Link looked up at the ceiling and put his finger to his chin trying to concentrate. "Uh … huh. No, I guess not. Actually, I haven't seen her all day." This didn't worry him anywhere near as much as it did Peach, though.

"Not even as Sheik?" Peach asked, trying not to sound as nervous as she felt.

Link shook his head. "No, the last time I saw her was when she was Sheik, so maybe she's just feeling super ninja today and hiding on the roof, or something." He looked up at the ceiling just in case his joke was actually the truth and Sheik decided to land on him.

Peach tried to smile and hide her worry. "Oh … ok, well, if you see him, let me know."

He just nods, but Peach is already hurrying off. She would've ran, but knowing her, she would trip over invisible rocks and probably hurt herself or the expensive artwork in the mansion.

_I'm probably just worrying too much … he's probably at the Main Hall, waiting like everyone else... _She heads back to the Main Hall where a large crowd of people was already starting to form. When she finally gets there, she starts to calmly look through the crowd. She sees nearly everyone else, and even manages to spot the small and adorable Pikachu amongst the large crowd, but not Sheik.

Chefs, maids, and random servants busily weave in and out of the crowd as time keeps counting down until they must open the oak doors to the huge dining room and let everyone in for the feast. Only 10 minutes have passed by, but by this point, Peach's worry for her dear friend is turning into light panic.

She stands on the stairway to get a higher view of the crowd, but still, she hasn't spotted either Zelda or Sheik.

_Oh … where could he be? _She gives up on the large crowd, and races up the stairs to the guest rooms. She bunches up her dress in her hands and quickly paces down the hall. Her worry grows more and more and already she starts to assume the worst. _What if he's stuck somewhere? Oh no, could he be lost? _Although she was sure that the sheer size of the huge Smash Bros. Mansion had only intimidated her and not someone as calm and capable as Sheik, the thought still worried her to no end. _He could be hurt … would Ganondorf try to sneak up on him? Does he know about Zelda? But he was in the Main Hall with everyone else, wasn't he? But ..._

Finally, she reaches Zelda's room, but she finds it unlocked and empty. "Oh no, he's not here either ..." She quickly turns, bundles up her dress, and sprints down the hall, despite what she said earlier about running.

As she runs from hall to hall, not caring that she was probably just going in circles, things start to click in her head that she never thought of before. When she was asking everyone where Sheik could be, she noticed that no one seemed to know anything about him. True, that's probably what Zelda wanted, but then she wondered why. She wondered if Zelda transformed into Sheik to seclude himself, and if so, why? Was Sheik just a cover up or could he be an alter ego? Peach suddenly felt guilty for not noticing this earlier; it seemed so obvious now as she searched frantically for him that Sheik may very well be in pain. But as she tried to remember all the different conversations she had with him, Sheik never really seemed unhappy, or uneasy around her before, never lonely, never sad. Just happy, and kind. To her, Sheik seemed just as happy to be around her as she was to be around him …

Then she realized something else she'd never noticed before. She was _always _happy to be around him. She was a happy person by nature, but when Sheik was there, Peach had an extra potent dose of happiness. Zelda is her best friend, but Peach looked at Sheik with different eyes, and she never realized just how much of a difference that was until now.

She was more than happy, she was _eager_ to see Sheik. When she looked at him, she saw a kindness in his red eyes that most overlooked. It felt so natural being around him, so right … and her heart would race with a flood of emotions she couldn't name before now. Standing next to his toned body gave her chills she hadn't noticed, either …

Now her cheeks were burning bright red and she couldn't get Sheik out of her thoughts. Her head was spinning with answers to questions she never asked; she almost felt dizzy from her blushing confusion.

All of the walls looked the same now as she kept heading deeper and deeper into the maze of hallways, but she didn't notice them or anything else right now. However, along with these new feelings there also grew more panic. Finally, she realizes just how much she absolutely treasured the moments she had with him and now he was no where to be found.

_Oh Sheik, please be alright, please be here somewhere, please let me find you soon, please don't be hurting, please let me help you, please, I … _She silently begged, tears building up in her gentle blue eyes. "Please let me find you, Sheik!" She slowed to a stop and put her hands over her eyes, trying not to cry. "Oh, I mustn't cry … but, I ..."

"Peach? What are you doing down here?"

Peach snaps her head up and there at the end of the hall stands her remedy for happiness.

"Sheik!" She cries, not even bothering to gather up her dress and nearly crashing to the floor several times, but still not caring.

Sheik looks confused to see her, and suddenly Peach slams her small form into Sheik's body with surprising force, almost enough to knock him down … almost, but not quite.

"Oh Sheik! Sheik, I'm s-so sorry! I was so worried, I couldn't find you, I th-thought … well, I ..." Now she was blubbering into Sheik's chest and felt bad for getting his blue suit all soaked with her tears, but she couldn't help herself and cried.

Sheik, although calm and composed on the outside, is freaking out on the inside. _What the hell's going on here? Why is Peach crying? What happened? Is she ok?? Ugh! Curse you calm and cool composure! _

More internal debating, Sheik rubs her back and tries after many failed attempts to calm the poor princess down. Eventually, though, she tries again to explain. "I-I thought that you were hurt, or that you left and … and I was really worried and..." She couldn't finish and instead buried her head in Sheik's chest.

Still confused about how she could even come up with that theory, realization hits Sheik. He just sighs with relief and smiles. "Peach, you're so silly sometimes."

Peach starts to look up, but Sheik wraps his arms around her, pulling her close. This instantly makes Peach feel a whole lot better, but she's certain that Sheik will be able to feel the blush on her cheeks burn a whole through his chest.

"Didn't Link tell you I had to go out into town today?"

Peach was so lost in their embrace, it took her a minute to respond, and then she was confused. "Oh. But I asked him and he said he hadn't seen you since yesterday."

Sheik sighed. "I am going to kill that elf. I told him not to forget to tell you." He said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Peach looks up at him, cocking her head to the side. Sheik just shook his head, rubbing a thumb across Peach's cheeks and wiping the tears away. "Never mind. Come on, let's go find a seat before they're all taken." He smiles and Peach had been momentarily frozen in place but quickly remembers that they're still so close. She reluctantly steps out of their embrace. "Oh, um … yes. Ok." She hopes that he doesn't see how flushed her cheeks are.

They walk up the hall together and Peach notices that she really _must_ have ran in circles or something because the Main Hall was just a few turns from where they had been.

They arrive and walk into the huge dinning room just in time to grab a pair of seats close to the middle. Peach is amazed to see tray after tray of festive delicacies in front of her and the room was decorated in such a way it felt warm just to be there. Peach claps her hands together, ecstatic to see Samus wearing the pale blue dress she'd picked out for her, after all. For some reason Snake seemed very fidgety and nervous sitting next to her, though she didn't know why; Samus looked beautiful!

Though all of this wasn't _nearly_ as wonderful as it had been 5 minutes ago with Sheik. Still, it was a beautiful and delicious sight to see all of the dishes and everyone's hard work put into making this feast.

Though before everyone started to eat, Ike stood up and suggested the brilliant idea that everyone should all hold hands and say grace.

He said it too stupidly, though, so Marth throws a turkey leg at him, but it's ok because there was over three turkeys and two hams – plenty to go around.

So, after Marth pulls him back down, Ness nudges Lucas until he gets the blond boy to stand up and say thanks.

Reluctantly, everyone joins hands. Pikachu and Kirby look adorable as they hold their little round hands together; Snake glares daggers _and_ grenades at Captain Falcon for even tryingto hold Samus's hand; Captain Falcon cries and settles for holding only Sonic's hand. Now Ganondorf has hold of Link's hand.

"... awkward."

"Yea." Link agrees.

Pitt looked awfully nervous and slightly pink as he finally took hold of Link's other hand. Ike and Marth somehow seem to be having a thumb-war contest and fighting about it. Everyone else seemed to be relatively fine with it.

But then Peach is suddenly nervous too. Although she knew Sheik probably would never feel the same way about her the way she felt about him, if she took Sheik's hand, would he know? She knew she couldn't hide her feelings very well, but would this be what gives her away? Would something change between them if it did? Could such a small gesture possibly ruin a friendship? She couldn't allow something like that to happen. Poor princess Peach was beside herself trying to figure out this new, strange feeling with equally strange logic. So far, it wasn't going very well.

Sheik watches Peach's confused face from the corner of his eye, and grins. He lightly takes hold of Peach's smooth hand and held it gently in his own. He was thankful that the white wrap around his neck hid the small pink tint on his face.

Peach tenses at the touch instantly, trying very hard to focus on the table in front of her rather than the warm hand in her own and the stunning body that it belonged to.

The gesture suddenly felt so natural to her, though; their hands fit together like two puzzle pieces finally reunited. She tried to push the flood of thoughts out of her mind, but her cheeks burned on as she imagined what it would be like – what being with Sheik would be like.

She instantly realizes that it would be the most amazing thing she'd ever felt.

Lucas finishes the prayer and soon everyone is starting to dig in, the room easily filling with warm conversation. Peach bites her lip, expecting their hands to part with the prayer, but is surprised when Sheik doesn't let go just yet.

Neither one spoke, not really wanting to say anything at all just yet. Sheik's hand warms her own as the seconds tick by and Peach would've loved to have kept it that way for as long as possible if she wasn't so confused as to why Sheik still hasn't let go.

Eventually, though, her impatience and anticipation gets the best of her and she finally looks up into Sheik's eyes to find an answer, her own eyes were mixed with confusion, excitement, and warmth all at once.

Sheik doesn't look back right away. His eyes are closed, his face looking as calm as always. Peach's curiosity is driving her crazy, but she remains as patient as she can be, eager to see any betraying sign in Sheik's reserved eyes.

But when Sheik finally opened his eyes and looked back into Peach's, whatever worry the little princess had before, whatever confusion or doubt, washed away and evaporated in that instant.

Because she could see it in his eyes too. She didn't know why, or how, but she saw it. He loved her, and she loved him too.

As if to confirm her thoughts, Sheik ever so slightly grinned and rubbed his thumb up her slender hand as he wrapped their fingers together.

Peach's blush was incredible, but she refused to look away this time and smiled. "I'm so thankful to have you."

* * *

**Ganon: **Whoo! Did you like it? Was it spectacular was it grand? I stole that from a song, but I don't remember which one it was … anyway, it may not have been grand at all, but hopefully it was decent enough to review. Hopefully?

Right, so in the words of Ed: HAPPY THANKSGIVING, EDDY!! XDD

:3


End file.
